Trust or Betrayal
by Soni133
Summary: Colette Amane, or as shes better known under her alias, Colene Jacobs,is a well know horse racer and a not so well known tter than described. LxOC, LightxOC,slight BBxOC & sl MelloxOC. Rated M for future Lemons, swearing & "graphic content". I am still stuck on this story, I may re-write it now that I'm taking my writing more seriously. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!
1. The Call

**Hello DN fans! Just letting you know I'm revising this story before I continue! So yeah fixing some stuff like how I put Watari's house instead of Wammy's! Love you guys!**

Chapter 1: The call

I clicked, signaling for Jasper to go faster. "C'mon boy, you know you can do it!" I called. He went faster as we rode through the coolies in South western Alberta. Suddenly I got a phone call from an unknown number. I stopped Jasper and picked up.

"Hello? Colette Amane?" the voice asked, it was synthetic but I had no clue who it could have possible been. "Well I guess that's not what you go by at the moment is it?"

I stared at the phone, then spoke into it, "May I ask who's calling?"

"You most likely know me as L, but please for the following case, please call me Ryuzaki". He said.

I gasped; I was going to work with _the L_ on a case. "Uhm, y-yes sir. Where should I go you meet with you for this case?"

"Quick to catch on. Watari will be coming to get you, your coming to Japan!" he said with Faux enthusiasm.

"Yes sir. Ill get my stuff together right away," I stuttered into the phone. He hung up and I made Jasper start up again.

Oh I should probably explain some stuff. I'm Colette Amane, but most people know me as Colene Jacobs. I was abandoned by my family when I was young, and I and "Misa-Misa's" sister. I was sent to Wammys's house, an orphanage for "gifted children". I was also 4th in line to become L. But I really don't care about that stuff. I'm an athlete! My title was the greatest Horse racer in the world.

When I finally got back my best friend had let himself in. I jumped when I saw him helping himself to jelly.

"Can you at least warn me when you're going to hide in my house after you get out of jail _Beyond?_" I growled.

"No I can't _Colette._You would never let me come over!" he laughed at his own personal joke.

"I have a case, so I'm going to Japan," I told him.

He glared at me, "don't get attached to him, L never come-" he began I had heard this spew since I befriended him at the age of 5.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, L never comes before B and you gonna beat him right?" I groaned.

"Oh, so you do listen to me!"

"Yeah, since I was five, anyway," I droned on. "You need to hide downstairs till Watari leaves this after-noon. I'm going with him. AND DON'T GET MY HOUSE COVERED IN JELLY!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before…" he growled. "I wont tough Jacob either." He laughed.

. hours later.::.

I sat on the plane, I had just boarded and it would take off in a minute. I was about to turn off my phone when I got a text.

_**Have fun with him while it lasts, I'll be waiting.**_

I was scared, B never stayed for more than a few days. This wasn't good. I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes. Watari was sitting beside me.

When I was awoken we were in Holland, it was a stop on the flight, and a few hours later we were on our way to Beijing, China, after that we went to Nihon international.

Finally we made it to Japan, I was asleep and was awoken by having a Pepsi put under my nose. I grabbed it and drank it slowly. I saw who appeared to be an officer, "Whoa! Watari! Did you call the feds on me?"

He shook his head, "Colene, this is Mr. Yagami; you will be staying at his house with his wife and children, Light and Sayu".

I nodded slowly and went to the sleek black car that would drive me to the house.


	2. The meeting

**YAY~ TWO UPDATES~ I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY, BUT IM STUCK AT A LATER SCENE. FEEL FREE TO R&R! BUT NO PRESSURE…**

**Why did I caps that? Oh yeah! This chapter you get a description of Cole… EDIT: (I've Changed her Apperance! I dislike what I made her look like XP)**

Chapter 2: The meeting

Colette got out of the car once they had reached their destination. She followed Yagami into the house, taking off her shoes at the door. Watari had handed her some coke candies before they had left so she would have her caffeine.

She was introduced to Miss Yagami and Sayu. "Is Light home yet?" Mr. Yagami said.

The door opened behind us, "I'm right here dad," a young man, looking around 17 or 18 said. He had auburn hair and brown eyes. I assumed he was in his final year of high school.

I snickered to myself, because technically I should be in my first year of college. Mr. Yagami introduced us, he was Yagamis son Light.

"Light please show Colene to the guest room". Mrs. Yagami told him. He went upstairs and I followed. I had a bad feeling about this guy, but a feeling of trust over powered my weryness. I shrugged to myself as he opened the door.

"Bathroom is down the hall, and if you need anything my room is next doors." I nodded and looked around.

It was a western styled room with egg white walls and a wooden bed. There was also a wooden desk. I laid down and my phone rang, another unknown call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, tomorrow meet me at the Ramada Hotel, 5 minutes from where you are staying, you will be stay in a hotel room I rented. Please be there at 10:00" He said quickly and hung up.

"I never get a say in this stuff." I fell asleep but was soon awoken by one Light Yagami. "What the heck?"

"It's time for breakfast, my mom asked me to come wake you up," he said with a smirk on his face.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"11:00," he said, "you sleep much?" He added with a sarcastic undertone.

"Never," I laughed, then it hit me, "hold on did you say 11:00?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, why," He asked as I stood up quickly, throwing on my socks, "why do you sleep in your clothes?"

"I knew I was going to be late!" I grabbed my backpack with my clothes; ran downstairs put on my shoes and ran out the door.

When I finally got to the hotel, mistaking it multiple times for an apartment building, it was close to a quarter past. When I got to the lobby Watari shook his head.

"Why are you always late Colene?" he said using my alias.

"I slept in, and then I got lost." I mumbled.

"Come, come, he's been waiting for your arrival." Watari said. I followed swiftly and quietly to the room.

I entered, "erm…hello?" I asked after entering.

L's POV

I watched the girl enter the room, more than an hour late. This was going to be a one on one meeting. When I saw her I froze. Her black hair was up in a messy pony tail, reaching her shoulders even when up. She wore dark eyeliner and mascara, outlining her bright green eyes. Her bangs went off to one side, yet some pieces off hair seemed to defy her wishes. She was in a skirt that I would think was a bit on the shorter side, it reached right above the knee, and a white long-sleeved shirt, similar to my oun.

This couldn't be the same Colette from back then. What had happened to her?

Colettes POV

L looked just like she remembered; which meant he looked just like BB, only with black orbs for eyes. "Hi L, nice to see you again," I laughed.

"You've changed," he pointed out.

I laughed, "yes, Capitan obvious. I've changed, you can thank Mello". Mello would have gasped at my guts to talk to L that way, but he was less dangerous than BB and BB and I were always like this, not to mention L couldn't be pushed as easily.

"Mello, yeah, I'll have to," he said to himself.

"I need to know about our case," I said impatiently.

He explained the Kira situation so far to me. I nodded along.

"Ok," I grunted, "am I done?"

"If you wish you may go," he said.

"Hm, bore myself to death or hang out here and bore you with me," I contemplated, "'ill bring you along for a ride".

He sighed. "This is going to be a long day," he muttered under his breath.


	3. During a meeting

**OKIES! Thank you for reading my story! At the moment the count is 12 readers 2 reviews! Thank you all! I am reviewing as I write so this isn't my original draft. My grammar is SO MUCH better in here than it is in the original and IM-A-GAY RETURNS! Uhm, I own nothing but Colette/ Colene…**

**EDIT: Ya iek what was going through my head when I wrote that**

Chapter 3:

Lightd POV

I paced around my room. "What in the world could get a woman living in the middle of nowhere, on a horse, to move to big, congested city like Tokyo, Japan," I pondered aloud.

"_Could she be working for L?_" Ryuk asked.

I sighed, "There is, sadly, the theory that she's been living under an alias the past however many years. Thing is, she isn't giving off the impression that she's working under an alias".

"_Why are you showing such an interest in this girl, Light?_" Ryuk asked, interrupting my thoughts, once again.

I paused my pacing, looking at him, "because she's hiding something. Why are you?"

He chuckled, "because this is amusing".

I walked over to the computer holding all my dad's police files. I searched her up, "Weird, nothing comes up on her before the age of 5. And an academic genus apparently!" I laughed. This just got better and better. I checked the clock- 3:30. "Hm, I think I'll call her up".

Colette's POV

The two of us just stood there for a moment. "So L- erg, I mean, Ryuzaki, these people have all dies of heart attacks, correct?"

"Correct," he said, considering what I might say next.

"Have we ruled out McDonalds yet?" I grinned.

He looked at me as if doubting my deductive skills. "Are you serious"?

I shook my head, "you're so serious!" I whined.

He looked at me. I turned on my MP3 and had the ear huggers around my neck. "So there will be others joining the task force tonight," he began.

I shrugged, "ok, so?"

"Sochiro Yagami will be joining us," he added.

"Your point is?" I sighed going through my songs like a bored kid.

"He may consider you a suspect," he finished.

I shrugged again, "as long as light isn't coming," I said closing my eyes.

"Something happen?" he inquired lazily.

"He just has a really creepy-" I paused, opening my eyes and looking at L, he was giving me a weird and very creepy stare. "Stop it".

"What?" he asked again.

"Staring, it creeps me out!" I complained, and then hid my face, peeking through my fingers.

"Oh yeah?" he said giving me a creepier stare.

"Stop it," I squealed falling off the couch laughing.

"Fine," he said, going back to normal. I blushed, suddenly my cell rang. _Take a look at my clothes all black. Like__Johnny Cash__all-_ I cut off Joel Madden by answering.

"Hello," I dragged on, giggling.

"I'd like to know if you'd like to grab a coffee," The voice said that I couldn't quite place.

"Uhm, I'm kind of busy," I said, trying to analyze the voice.

"Just show up at the house whenever you're done, ok?" he said, I finally recognized who it was.

"Ok Light," I replied.

"See you then," he replied. I could practically hear his grin through the phone.

I hung up the phone. "He's so annoying!" I growled.

"Who," L asked.

"Light Yagami," I growled. I took out a notepad, seeing this meeting going nowhere. Suddenly I wrote something down. _YA-GA-MI_ I looked at it in every physical way I could and finally noticed something. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked. I showed him the sheet of paper.

_YagamI_

_ImagaY_

_Im A Gay_

I swear I almost saw him crack a smile. Suddenly I heard a song come on my MP3:

_I set out on a narrow wave,_

_Many years ago,_

_Hoping I would find true love,_

_Along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two,_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through,_

_I couldn't see how every sign,_

_Pointed straight to you,_

I couldn't help but sing along to the next part.

_Every long lost dream,_

_Lead me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart,_

_They were like northern stars,_

_Pointing me on my way,_

_Into your loving arms,_

_This much I know is true_

_That god blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you,_

I looked at L and laughed, "Sorry, I'm a bit of a sap," I blushed.

_I think about the years I spent,_

_Just passing through,_

_I'd like to have the time I lost,_

_And give it back to you,_

_But you just smile and take my hand,_

_You've been there you understand,_

_It's all part of a grander plan,_

_That is coming true,_

_Every long lost dream,_

_Lead me to where you are,_

_Others who broke my heart,_

_They were like northern stars,_

_Pointing me on my way,_

_Into your loving arms,_

_This much I know is true_

_That god blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you_

He shook his head, "it's fine". We were just silent for a moment as the music washed over us.

_Now I'm just rolling home,_

_Into my lover's arms,_

_This much I know is true,_

_That god blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you_

I stood, "excuse me," I said running out, embarrassed.

_That god blessed the broken road,_

_That led me straight to you._

**DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANNA SPOILER!**

**Ok, so I think I want them to end up together, but you can leave me a responc-y-thingy telling me what you want. The Song was God Bless The Broken Road- Rascal Flats. It is foreshadowing what's going to happen…**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY DUMB LITTLY STORY!**


	4. Who you turn to

**That's right! I'm feeling nice today… I'm working on the next chappie! Oh this one might be short again, I'm doing more of a music fic this chapter, you now, Experimenting. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT!**

**EDIT: yeah so appearantly I can go through this story in like… 30 min wich means I need to make longer chappies!**

Chapter 4: Who you turn to.

Music continued to pour out of my headphones:

I was running to Light's I didn't know why, I just did.

_I tried to be perfect,  
But nothing was worth it,  
I don't believe it makes me real,  
I thought it'd be easy,  
But no one believes me,  
I meant all the things I said,_

_If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own,_

I made it to the door, panting.

_This place is so empty,  
My thoughts are so tempting,  
I don't know how it got so bad,  
Sometimes it's so crazy,  
That nothing can save me,  
But it's the only thing that I have_

_If you believe it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know,  
Just to see if it would show,  
That I'm trying to let you know,  
That I'm better off on my own_

I was about to knock at the door when he opened it. "Hey are you ok?"

"Uhm, ready for coffee?" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

_I tried to be perfect  
It just wasn't worth it  
Nothing could ever be so wrong  
It's hard to believe me  
It never gets easy  
I guess I knew that all along_

_If you believe it's in my soul  
I'd say all the words that I know  
Just to see if it would show  
That I'm trying to let you know  
That I'm better off on my own_

We sat down in the café. "So why were you crying?"

I laughed, "I don't even know actually. I was just listening to this song and started crying. I guess it must have made me think of memories," I smiled.

He smiled back, "well it's good to know I don't have to beat anyone up," he laughed.

I sipped my coffee. Suddenly I remembered that I'm-A-Gay thing. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Did you know Yagami backwards is I'm A Gay?"

He looked away, blushing, "th-that's not funny!"

"You're not denying it," I giggled, he stared at me. "Stop it Light".

"Hm?" he asked.

"Please stop staring, it's weird," I mumbled.

"I was just wondering who you really are," he smirked.

**I APOLOGISE FOR THE SHORTNESS!**


	5. Questions to ask in a cafe

**That's right folks, this is starting my part that I actually started to get serious about. I only have 28 pgs written so far in this book and it might be a bit short this chappie. No music for those of you that didn't like it, though I have gotten no reviews on that piece. ENJOY! Oh yeah! It starts in Lights POV and you finally get L's POV!**

**EDIT: Taking out the L pov, turned out really useless… **

Chapter 5: Questions to ask in a café.

Light's POV

She tried to remain composed, "there are rumors that you're Misa Amane's long lost sister Colette Amane," I continued. As I paused to watch her response I heard Ryuk laugh. "I'm not too big on rumors though," I finally finished.

She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them, smirking triumphantly, "my name is Colene Jacobs and you, my dear friend, have trust issues. Learn to cope," she laughed. Then she stood and wrote something in her notebook.

"Where are you going? We're not finished!" I insisted.

She turned around before walking off, "You're an interesting specimen Mr. I'm-A-Gay."

Ryuk Burst out laughing, "I like her," he said.

"Hm? Why?" I asked bored.

"She's funny, and amusing," he finished.

I groaned.

Coletes POV

I looked down at my assessment of Light.

_-Smart, but feels the need to know everything._

_-Trust issues._

_-Good deductibility skills._

"So he's basically a kid with trust issues and a god complex. I should mention this to-erg- Ryusaki," I thought aloud.

I walked to a drug store and bought some hair dye, then walked out, thinking to myself.

I noticed my sub-concious had brought me to a familiar street. I smiled and walked up to my house. Seeing as my father had been the one who detested me and he was dead, my mother would take me back in an instant.

I finally brought up the nerve to knock on the door. My mother answered. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth, "Colette! Your home!" she finally responded. She hugged me tightly. She seemed incredibly paler with her black hair than she had when I had seen her as a child.

Suddenly I hear footsteps in the hall, "Mama, who is it?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "Sis! Oi, I missed you!" I said waving.

Mother turned to look at her, "Misa, look, your sister's back!"

Her face looked like it was trying to pout, "Misa can tell." She said.

I walked past mom and hugged her, "c'mon sis, don't pout! I missed you too much for you to pout, plus I'm your little sis!"

She huffed, then grinned, "Misa hated that she can't stay mad at you," she giggled.

I looked at her seriously, "I refuse to talk to you until you speak normally," I pouted this time.

"Misa can't talk normally." She said.

"You're lucky you're my big sis," I said, "Uhm, Mama, what time is it?"

"4:30, why?" she asked.

"I gotta work at 6:00" I replied.

Misa smiled, "Stay for dinner!"

I nodded and remembered I had my hair dye. "Let's eat."

-6:30-

By 5:00 we had already eaten and we were sitting there, bored out of our minds. Misa looked in my bag and smiled. She decided we could dye my hair before I had to go, so I shrugged and let her. She told me I could borrow her car.

I ran out of mama's house after saying bye and hoped in the car. "Now off to the hotel," I told myself. "Wow that sounded bad".

I called Ryuzaki and explained my lateness and that I might not be there till 7:00. When I got to the hotel I went straight upstairs to the door and knocked. Not waiting for an answer I burst in, "IM HOME~" I called.

One of the guys looked at me, "That's not C!" he protested.

**YES MOFO! A CLIFFY HANGAR THINGY!**

**(voice that tells me what to do in my head): That's called a cliff hanger.**

**Me: 5hu7 up!**

**VTTMWTDIMH: She has problems… *drags me away*.**

**Me: N00000000000! Y0u N00b!****UR J34l0u5! Oh yeah! Dont forget to check my Quizilla for random writing stuff i never finished! Shikamarurocks! BELIEVE-**

**Random people: JUST SHUT UP!**

**Me: Fine ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	6. C

**So apparently the Christmas special was Sad? Guess I'm a bit of a pessimist… and you guys couldn't find out the reference! Well here it is:**

**Jack Black movie- School of rock: What's your name? Blah black blah… Shut up… ect.**

**Jim Carry movie-The Mask: Hey you there with the face.**

**LOTS OF L POV IN THIS ONE! AND A FLASHBACK! YAAAAAAAY!**

**Oh and I should finally get to this: I DON'T OWN FRIGGIN DEATH NOTE… If I did there would be a lot more of Mihael and Mail…**

**ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Starting the game

L's POV

The rest of the task force had left for the night so I was alone with Colette. She stared at the case files with utter disgust. She started poking them and finding ways to do anything but work.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Isn't there something funner we can do?" she whined.

"You are aware that funner isn't a word," I said.

"Yes, I just-shut up!" she huffed jokingly. She was an odd specimen, wasn't she?

Colette's POV

I smirked at L, "have you ever played truth of dare before?" I asked.

"No, what is that?" L replied.

"One of us asks truth or dare, truth means you give a truth full answer to a question and-" L interrupted me.

"Dare means you have to do something?" he questioned.

"Yes," I replied. "Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said.

I sighed, "Would you ever, uhm, date someone to get further in a case?"

"No," he replied emotionlessly, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I said hyped.

He smirked, "I dare you to get back to the case," he replied.

I growled at him. "Meaner," I said under my breath. I stared at cases for a bit and eventually got tired and put my phone on the table, then started to fall asleep.

L's POV

I looked at Colette and thought back to something Mello had told me almost a year and a half ago.

_Mello smiled as he took a large bite of his chocolate bar. "So my dear, DEAR, friend Colette looks amazing today," he smirked._

"_Why are you telling me this?" I had asked._

"_You'd understand if you saw her more," he sighed._

"_Mello would probably give up chocolate for her," matt laughed._

"_Shut up, anyway, I think I really like her," he sighed._

_I nodded and ate the strawberry left on my plate from my Sunday._

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Colettes phone ringing. I picked up the phone and examined it for a second.

_Mattie_flashed across the screen, I picked it up.

"Colette? Listen don't hang up! You haven't called since our fight last week and I need to know you're not still mad at me. I'm sorry I don't trust him more but you need to understand it's hard for me not to be suspicious when he calls you up out of nowhere after abandoning you for who knows how long!"

But the voice at the other end hadn't been Mail's, it had been Mihael.

**YES IT'S SHORT! IM SORRY! I don't have my book that has all the chappies planned out so it's not exactly what I had written down… but I'm happy with my editing.**

**And for those of you who don't know:**

**Mail Jeevas=Matt**

**Mihael Keel= Mello **

**I didn't actually know that for a long time because I stopped watching originally after L died. BUT I JUST FINISHED RE-watching it! So anyway, that's part of my excuse of my delay; the other is 'cus I just didn't feel like it. Ill put some Honerable mentions at the beginning of the next chappie.**


	7. Extra: Christmas Memories

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF! Anyway, as promised I'm giving a prize to the first person to guess the reference, consider this a Christmas gift from me to all of you that actually pay attention. This starts out on Christmas eve, then to Christmas. This is way back at Wammy's. Colette is 13 so that means L would be 19, Mello 9, Matt 8, and Near 7 I am also making B around 16… it seems like a safe age, doesn't it? Yes. Wow… I just noticed that age gap between her and L. **_

_**Anyway… due to the fact that it's Christmas ill be doing a notation type thing at some spots. All my words will be in bold italics. My part of the story is written in 3**__**rd**__** person the parts in normal writing are going to be in primarily Colette's POV but there might be a few parts in someone else's. I didn't pre plan the story this time. PLEASE ENJOY!**_

Chapter 6.5: Christmas Memories.

_**Imagine a couple years back, the year: 1997. A girl around 13 sitting at the frost covered window. She stares at the outside world wondering if it's really like the books she'd read. Now the Colette you read here isn't the same as the one we know. This is a more timid, thoughtful, curious version. She kept her thoughts and ideas to herself and didn't talk out to anyone. But she was still disobedient, just in her head. **_

Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder, "M-Mello did you need something," I squeaked to him before I even turned around knowing it would be him. In the library the only people to interrupt her were Mello, B, or, once in a blue moon, Near.

_**Colette was not expecting to see the 8 year old friend,Matt, of the 9 year old Mello who constantly pestered her. **_

"Hm?" the voice said, he looked up from the game boy in his hands and continued to mash buttons, "Mello wants to talk to you," he said.

"I-I was reading though," I sighed quietly.

"He said, and I quote, 'B gets to interrupt her, I can too,' that boy gets annoying if you don't do what he wants," he continues looking back down at his game. He seemed to focus for a second then look at me. "I was on the last level of sonic too," he groaned.

"Matt, did you actually lose a game," I giggled.

"Shut up and come on," he said, walking out of the library. I followed.

When we got to the room Mello was munching on some chocolate. "Merry Christmas," he said.

"M-merry Christmas to you too Mello," I said back, "is that all you needed?"

"That and I heard L's coming home for Christmas! Aren't you exited!" he continued to go on and on about L, what's so great about him anyway. When he came home he always had some form of gift for all of us, but other than that I didn't really pay attention.

I smiled at Mello, _he was kind of cute when he got all worked- Wait! What was I thinking! Ahh!_ I screamed in my head.

I l looked beside me, sensing someone there, and saw Matt, standing on the bed, arm stretched so it was over his head, but in front of me. Being barely taller than Mello, who was shorter than matt, I looked up to see what Matt was holding. A piece of mistletoe, the thing most girls loved about Christmas, and the one thing I hated. He was grinning and Mello looked up and got a shocked look on his face.

"Kiss, now," Matt commanded.

Mello looked at me, and I got a pleading look in my eyes. "Matt, I really don't think Mello and-" I began.

Matt looked at us, "fine, I'll do it then," he said, he jumped off the bed and looked at me. He seemed scared to do this, and I really didn't want to. I backed up, into the door and he kissed me.

My eyes were wide open and he held me there. When he finally broke off he was grinning and I was shaking. I touched my mouth, still feeling him there, and felt tears. I didn't even know I was crying. I opened the door and ran out, to the familiar room I knew to be B's.

I knocked on the door and he opened. He looked at me. "M-Matt j-just K-kissed me…" I said.

He smirked at me, "aren't you 13? Shouldn't you want kisses by now?" he laughed.

"I didn't want him too kiss me," I said in a low voice.

"Come in," he said finally letting me into his room. I could see where the jam stains were on his shirt.

"I got some info for you. L's coming home for Christmas," I said.

He smiled, "That's good, I'm not going to wait for him to come in though," he replied.

"I'll stay with you," I replied smiling. He ruffled my hair. "I told you to stop doing that!"

"Sorry, it's a habit," he said, doing it again.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're mean".

"And you need a back bone," he replied.

I sighed. B was the only one I actually was myself around. I didn't constantly stutter and I didn't feel embarrassed. "So are you exited for Christmas?"

"It's ok," he replied.

I grinned. "I can't wait! It's going to be so fun!"

He went to give me a hug. I moved away, "No way am I getting covered in jam".

"And I'm the mean one?" he asked.

"Yep, yep!" I giggled.

"Have you read any good books lately?" he asked.

"The _Redwall_ series, _Why people believe weird things:_ _Pseudoscience, Superstition, and Other Confusions of Our Time, _oh and there was another, uhm I think it was called _The Whole Shebang: A State-of-the-Universe Report_," I replied.

He smiled, "I've read those. They all came out this year, didn't they?" he asked.

"Yep," I smiled, "What about you?"

" I've read a few, Jack _the Ripper: A Journal of the Whitechapel Murders, _uhm, _Spider man_, _Avengers_, _DC_ stuff oh and _Fantastic Four_," he replied.

I laughed, "of course you choose a bunch of graphic novels."

"Yeah." He laughed.

We heard all the kids start to run downstairs. "That must be L," I said.

"You can go if you want," he said, "I'm just not," he finished.

"No, ill stay with you, what's the point of going down if my best friend isn't there," I grinned.

He ruffled my hair again. "you're a loyal one," he laughed,

"I guess," I shrugged. We continued to talk for a while till I noticed the time. "Ehh! Its 10:00! I have to go to bed BB," I told him

"See you," he said.

I walked to my room and fell asleep immediately.

_**Christmas Morning **_

I felt someone shake my sheets, "wh-who is it," I said with my eyes closed.

"Wake up," a monotone voice said. I opened my eyes a crack.

"G-good morning N-near," I yawned.

"It's Christmas," he said.

_I wonder if he believes in Santa still… that would be kind of weird. But he is only 6. _ I thought, rambling in my head. I decided to ask him. "Near, d-do you be-believe in S-s-santa?"

"No, it's illogical," he said, "A man f his mass couldn't survive moving at the speed he would have to in order to make it to every house in one evening, even with time zone differences," he replied.

"A-are you always th-this logicall?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "Wake up, you, Matt, Mello and BB are the last ones up".

"W-what time is it?"

"10:30," he replied.

"N-near I need to get dressed," I told him.

"True," he replied and walked out the door. He and I talked, but since he's practically half my age we didn't hang out much. I got dressed in a long sleeved black shirt, a pleated black skirt and a dark blue vest. I walked out and there was Near, waiting as usual.

"Ok, you're dressed, can we go now?" he said.

"I-is that wh-why you w-woke me up?" I asked, poking his nose.

He nodded, "I'd prefer if you didn't do that".

"What? Poke you?" I asked. "What happens if I tickle you?"

"I'll get you back," he replied.

"O-ok," I said, "Near, I'm b-bored," I laughed.

He looked at me, "I woke you up because I need someone there to watch me open my present, and make sure I don't open more than what I was given," he replied. " It's the rules".

I crossed my arms and followed him to the tree. I grabbed the 2 gifts labeled 'N' and the two labeled 'C'. "h-here are our gift's," I told him.

He began to unwrap his gently first taking off the bow, then the rest.

I just ripped off the paper, I loved how well they knew me. I had gotten 3 Ramones CD's _Ramones, End of the Century, _and _Adios Amigos!_ I grinned at them and opened the other gift. I could tell immediately it was a book. When I opened it, it was a Journal. _Seriously! What the heck! A FRIGGIN JOURNAL_! I practically was screaming in my head.

I looked at Near. He had gotten a small thing of Lego's and a Puzzle. I shook my head. "Can we go now Near? I'm bored and I want to go show BB my stuff".

"Ok," he said, inspecting his Lego further.

_That boy has I.S.S.U.E.S. _I laughed to myself. I walked into B's room and jumped on his bed. "Wakey wakey B!" I said giggling.

He opened his eyes. "It must be Christmas. You're never this happy".

"I got three," I paused and held them up, "count'em three Ramones CD's! I'm so exited to listen! Go get your gifts!" I smiled.

He sighed and looked at me, "I still have to get dressed, and I'd suggest pulling down your skirt." He said.

I looked down and my skirt was up close to my pantie line. I blushed and pulled them down. "You ruined my Christmas filled excitement".

"Unless you want to see me in my boxers get out," he said smirking.

I blushed a thousand shades of red and ran out. While I stood in the hallway I was Matt and Mello. Matt smirked at me. He walked up to me.

"Did you like out kiss last night," he asked smirking.

"M-Matt... I-I d-don't like you like that, and if I might add," I paused to reconsider what I was about to say, "You're acting a bit perverted". I said.

Mello was smiling, "wow, she can have a backbone!" he laughed. "Hey, why didn't you come see L yesterday?"

I glared at him and matt was leaning in for another kiss. I felt the door open behind me, and there was B, in all his big brother like glory.

I hugged B, "he tried to get another one!" I whimpered.

He ruffled Mattie's hair, "you're quite the perverted one, aren't you?"

I giggled and stuck my tongue out at Matt. They walked away. "Thanks B," I said.

"No problem 'C'," he laughed, "So, what's with how red you we're when I mentioned me in my boxers?"

I blushed, "Shut up".

"Ok," he said.

_**What Colette didn't expect at that time was L, 19 years old, sitting in a room, just down the hall from them. **_

Later that day I was sitting in my room. One Christmas I had been given a Discman and took care of it constantly. It was in Mint condition. I was listening to _Blitzkrieg Bop _the first single on my Ramones CD. Suddenly I felt a presence enter the room

"H-hello?" I said.

"Hello C," I heard L say. Out of respect I turned off my CD player.

"y-yes?" I asked, "d-did you need me for something?"

He handed me a case of Pepsi, "there's your Christmas gift from me," he said.

I nodded, "I-is that all L?"

"How close are you to B?" he asked.

"I-I consider him to be my best friend," I replied.

"ok, that was it. Oh and did you know you're 4th in line, now that A has died, to become my successor?"

I looked at him, " I figured as much,"

"Then ill leave you be," he said. He walked out.

_That guy has more problems than Near,_ I laughed to myself. Mello came into my room a few minutes later. I opened a Pepsi I had left from last time.

"Hey, 'C'? Why didn't you come down when L first got here?" he asked.

"Because I was with B," I replied.

"Why are you always with him?" He asked.

"Because I'm like his Matt, if that makes any sense," I replied, looking through the CD book.

"Lots of sense, you don't have enough of a back bone to be the Mello," he laughed.

I growled at him, "Shut up Mello".

"Do you have a secret personality or something?" he asked coming closer. "You're really timid and shy in public but then with B and even alone with me sometimes you suddenly have all this control and stuff. It's kind of weird".

"I guess I just trust you guys more," I said, "now are you done interrogating me?" I asked. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, like there were a ton of butterflies in my stomach.

"Just one last thing," he said, sitting on the bed beside me.

"W-what," I asked.

"Did you like Matt's kiss?" he asked.

"Well I guess it was ok, I have nothing to compare it to though," I stated bluntly.

He kissed me softly on the lips. It was warm and the tingly sensation in my stomach seemed to explode. When he let go he grinned, "Now you can compare it to someone".

"Uhm- uh," I didn't know what to say. "It tasted like Chocolate".

"That's not an answer," he smirked.

"Get out!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him.

"What, you can't answer, was I too good?" he laughed catching the pillow, and standing up.

"OUT NOW!" I continued.

He smirked, "ok," he laughed then winked at me, "you tasted like caffeine," then he walked out. I continued listening to my music.

A CD and a half later BB came into my room, "Hey, 'C', you ok?" he asked, seeing my red face. I couldn't believe I was still blushing!

"I-I'm fine," I said.

"Did one of those perverts try to kiss you again?" he laughed. I glared at him and went to reach for a pillow, then noticed my only one wasn't there.

"Damn it, Mello" I whispered.

"What happened to your pillow?" he asked.

"Mello happened. I'm going to go get it later," I sighed. R.A.M.O.N.E.S came on the CD. I smiled, "So what did you end up getting?"

"Spider Man and Avengers stuff," he said.

I nodded. "Cool," I replied lying down. "Hey, B?"

"Hm?" he asked.

"What's it mean when you see someone and get all numb and feel like there's butterfly's in your stomach?"

"You probably like'em," he replied.

I sighed. _Well this sucks,_ I thought to myself.

"Who was it," he asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Who were you with?" he repeated.

"Uhm… M-m-" I began.

"Matt?" he asked. I shook my head. "Spit it out woman!" he laughed.

"M-Mello," I said quietly.

"Mello? The little genius got'ya?" he asked.

"Shut up," I sighed.

"Well I have news," he said, changing the topic.

"Good or b-bad?" I asked worriedly.

"It's good for me, you can do what you want with it," he said.

I started to get really worried now. I looked out the window.

"I'm leaving tonight," he said.

I froze, "l-leaving? What about me?"

"Wait till you can get out. Then leave," he said, "I have plans to make and its too dangerous to make them here".

"O-ok then B," I felt tears running down my face.

"Don't cry ok?" he said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I nodded, "ok," I whispered. He stood up.

"Its almost dinner time, wash you face, then we'll go eat," he told me.

I nodded and went to the washroom, washed my face and walked back out, "How do I look, Better?" I said.

He ruffled my hair, "now you do".

"Didn't I say to stop that?"

"Yep, but I don't really care," he said.

That night I wrote down notes in my journal of what had happened today and yesterday. Below that I wrote the song that came into my head and turned off the lights for bed, the lyrics going through my head.

_Another year, another tree,_

_But this year you won't be with me,_

_And it don't feel much like Christmas,_

_We used to watch the same old shoes,_

_Sing Social D on the radio,_

_But it don't feel much like Christmas,_

_This used to be,_

_My favorite holiday,_

_And Christmas Eve was filled with dreams,_

_But you chased them all away,_

_Why did you leave my for Christmas,_

_You left me lonely its true,_

_Could you have waited for New Years,_

_At least the year would be through,_

_And now the mistletoe's hanging_

_With no purpose at all,_

_And all the presents are still wrapped,_

_But you don't even call,_

_I took a walk to where we go,  
There were lights and there was snow,  
But it don't feel, much like Christmas,_

And people ask me how you've been,  
I fake a smile and say ok,  
But I don't feel, much like Christmas,

You used to be, my favorite holiday,  
But now you're gone, I'm all alone ,  
And all that I can say,

_Why did you leave my for Christmas,_

_You left me lonely its true,_

_Could you have waited for New Years,_

_At least the year would be through,_

_And now the mistletoe's hanging,_

_With no purpose at all,_

_And all the presents are still wrapped,_

_But you don't even call._

_Waiting here alone  
Christmas by the phone  
Waiting here alone  
Spending Christmas by the phone..._

I noticed my pillow was wet but continued to cry out my frustrations. As I was falling asleep I heard someone open my door. They tiptoed to my bed and looked down at me.

"Silly girl, I told her not to cry," He said, as he rubbed my cheek. He kissed my forehead quickly and walked out. Not too long later the front door opened and closed, and I fell asleep.

_**And that is the story of our young 13 year olds Christmas. I hope you enjoyed it. Im going on my 11**__**th**__** page in word so… Yeah! The song at the end it Christmas By The Phone by Good Charlotte.**_

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**_


	8. Starting the game

**So apparently the Christmas special was Sad? Guess I'm a bit of a pessimist… and you guys couldn't find out the reference! Well here it is:**

**Jack Black movie- School of rock: What's your name? Blah black blah… Shut up… ect.**

**Jim Carry movie-The Mask: Hey you there with the face.**

**LOTS OF L POV IN THIS ONE! AND A FLASHBACK! YAAAAAAAY!**

**Oh and I should finally get to this: I DON'T OWN FRIGGIN DEATH NOTE… If I did there would be a lot more of Mihael and Mail…**

**ANYWAY! ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Starting the game

L's POV

The rest of the task force had left for the night so I was alone with Colette. She stared at the case files with utter disgust. She started poking them and finding ways to do anything but work.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Isn't there something funner we can do?" she whined.

"You are aware that funner isn't a word," I said.

"Yes, I just-shut up!" she huffed jokingly. She was an odd specimen, wasn't she?

Colette's POV

I smirked at L, "have you ever played truth of dare before?" I asked.

"No, what is that?" L replied.

"one of us asks truth or dare, truth meas you give a truth full answer to a question and-" L inturupted me.

"Dare means you have to do something?" he questioned.

"Yes," I replied. "Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said.

I sighed, "Would you ever, uhm, date someone to get further in a case?"

"Yes," he replied emotionlessly, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I said hyped.

He smirked, "I dare you to get back to the case," he replied.

I growled at him. "Meaner," I said under my breath. I stared at cases for a bit and eventually got tired and put my phone on the table, then started to fall asleep.

L's POV

I looked at Colette and thought back to something Mello had told me almost a year and a half ago.

_Mello smiled as he took a large bite of his chocolate bar. "So my dear, DEAR, friend Colette looks amazing today," he smirked._

"_why are you telling me this?" I had asked._

"_You'd understand if you saw her more," he sighed. _

"_Mello would probably give up chocolate for her," matt laughed._

"_Shut up, anyway, I think I'm going to start dating her soon," he sighed._

_I nodded and ate the strawberry left on my plate from my Sunday._

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by Colettes phone ringing. I picked up the phone and examined it for a secong.

_Mattie _flashed across the screen, I picked it up.

"Colette? Listen don't hang up! You haven't called since our fight last week and I need to know you're not still mad at me. I'm sorry I don't trust him more but you need to understand it's hard for me not to be suspicious when he calls you up out of nowhere after abandoning you for who knows how long!"

But the voice at the other end hadn't been Mail's, it had been Mihael.

**YES IT'S SHORT! IM SORRY! I don't have my book that has all the chappies planned out so it's not exactly what I had written down… but I'm happy with my editing.**

**And for those of you who don't know:**

**Mail Jeevas=Matt**

**Mihael Keel= Mello**

**I didn't actually know that for a long time because I stopped watching originally after L died. BUT I JUST FINISHED RE-watching it! So anyway, that's part of my excuse of my delay; the other is 'cus I just didn't feel like it. Ill put some Honerable mentions at the beginning of the next chappie.**


	9. note

Hello everyone! My 2 deathnote storys are on Hiarus right now. Im really sorry.. just a lot has come up lately. But if you want a random FF to read read my OHSHC one! Thankies. And sorry!

-Soni


End file.
